


RUN PROGRAM: SENTIONAUTS

by Ashatrychka



Category: Beyond the Black Rainbow (2010)
Genre: Gen, Headcanon, Medicinal Drug Use, Mental Health Issues, Mention of Anna Arboria, Mention of doctor Arboria, Pre-Canon, Science Experiments, Transformation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27898123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashatrychka/pseuds/Ashatrychka
Summary: В Институте Арбориа берутся за лечение любых болезней - если вы подпишете отказ от претензий.
Kudos: 1





	RUN PROGRAM: SENTIONAUTS

**Author's Note:**

> Хэдканоны-хэдканончики о сентионавтах. Явно же в Институте когда-то были другие пациенты, кроме Елены.
> 
> у̝͇͔͖̯͈̞͐̈́̏̐͂̎̂̾п̠̳̦̠̖̬͈͌̈͗̅͒о̟̠͚̰̌̓̋͋̅̈̍̂р̲̜̘̖͙̳͎͓͍̰̗̑̈̿͐̑̏̅̉ͅо̤̫͉̦̪͇̜̣͕̓̐͋͗̉̍͊̀͗̚т̜̳̦͕͔͚̤͚͉̅̈́̑͗̎̆̂о̣̭̩͕̤̘̿͋̌͑̾̌̅̄
> 
> Музыка: ~~Sinoia Caves - Sentionauts II~~

Наверное, это лечение будет стоить кучу денег, но для Карен и остальных оно бесплатное. Они подписывают множество бумажек: Карен ломается на третьей странице и перестает читать, механически подписывая каждый лист. Отказы от претензий и все такое. Если у нее отвалятся почки или печень, или все волосы выпадут, она ничего не сможет предъявить Институту Арбориа. Не то, чтобы она собиралась. Карен не раз думала о том, что, возможно, она уже прожила достаточно, и существование успело ее утомить. Она пыталась покончить с собой дважды, но оба раза не сумела довести дело до конца. Если с этим институтом ничего не выйдет, то она попробует в третий раз. Бог ведь любит троицу.

— Ты ведь знаешь, что их спонсирует правительство? Военные и вся эта дрянь.

Карен поднимает глаза на обратившегося к ней парня: он высокий, худой, почти как она, и Карен ловит в его движениях и лице признаки, известные любому аптечному ковбою, дрожь и синяки под глазами.

Карен качает головой.

— Поэтому все бесплатно, — добавляет парень. — На нас будут испытывать военную хрень.

Карен сомневается, что «познание себя через медитацию и медикаменты» может как-то помочь военным в проблемах с русскими и во Вьетнаме, но она просто кивает.

В группе их двенадцать человек. Им раздают анкеты, хотя Карен уже заполняла анкеты. Этим занимается приятная женщина по имени Анна. Когда все собравшиеся заканчивают с вопросами (у некоторых это занимает много времени, потому что у них трясутся руки), Анна собирает листы и уходит.

И появляется доктор Арбориа.

Он не похож на мозгоправа. Он приятный — мозгоправы тоже бывают приятными, у него чистая речь, но есть в нем что-то…

«Приятель, тебя бы самого к мозгоправу отправить», — думает Карен и улыбается своим мыслям.

Доктор Арбориа увлечен тем, что делает, увлечен своим рассказом.

— Вы сможете познать себя, — обещает он, — познать весь мир и прийти к внутреннему согласию с собой. Вам больше не понадобятся лекарства. Вы сможете забыть об антипсихотиках и нормотимиках.

— Наша программа называется… — Доктор Арбориа поворачивается к белой доске и пишет на ней скрипящим маркером, — Сентионавты. «Сенцио» с латыни — «я чувствую», «я ощущаю». Это главный столп нашей программы — ощущения. Физические и ментальные.

Тот парень, что говорил о военных и о том, что это испытания, поднимает руку. Рука слегка дрожит.

— Что значит «ментальные»? — спрашивает он.

Арбориа поворачивается к нему.

— Как бы вы, молодой человек, описали радость от созерцания чего-то прекрасного? Радость такую сильную, что переполняет вас и не дает дышать? Определенно не физическое ощущение. Ментальное.

Тон Арбории ясно говорит, что он не намерен дискутировать о терминах.

— Мы будем получать мозговой оргазм? — продолжает парень. — Или боли, такие сильные, что захочется перестать существовать?

— Мы узнаем, — отвечает Арбориа. — Однако хочу заметить, что здесь, в Институте Арбориа, мы концентрируемся на положительных мыслях, эмоциях и ощущениях. Мы эманируем позитивную энергию. Она способствует выздоровлению.

Арбориа делает паузу. У его собеседника нет ни замечаний, ни возражений.

— «Наута» — моряк, мореплаватель, — продолжает Арбориа. — Вы сами будете исследователями. Вы будете исследовать мир ощущений, все возможности органов чувств…

— А как это нам поможет?

Карен не сразу понимает, что спросила это вслух — только когда на нее начинают пялиться. Она горбится, опуская плечи, но повторяет:

— Как нам это поможет?

На протяжении большей части своей жизни она мечтала о том, чтобы не чувствовать вообще ничего.

— Зная границы собственных возможностей, зная, как работают ваши органы чувств и ваш разум, вы сможете сами выстраивать необходимую вам реальность, — объясняет Арбориа. — Вы сможете чувствовать то, что хотите.

— В смысле, реальность? — спрашивает кто-то.

— Есть такая теория, — говорит кто-то другой. — Что то, что видит один человек, отличается от того, что видит другой. Даже если они смотрят на один и тот же предмет. У всех своя реальность.

— Мы смотрим на утюг. Я вижу синий, а кто-то — красный? — это уже мистер Военные Эксперименты.

— Да, если этот кто-то — дальтоник. Это просто пример, — поясняет Умник.

— Между прочим, — говорит Арбориа, — наука уже давно подтвердила, что реальность меняется в зависимости от наблюдателя. Эксперимент Эрвина Шрёдингера.

Это заявление вызывает новый виток дискуссии между Умником и еще двумя. Карен помнит только про кота Шрёдингера, умершего в коробке, и не очень понимает, причем тут изменчивость реальности.

— Изменение пути мышления ведет к изменениям в сознании и, в конечном счете, к изменениям физическим, — говорит доктор Арбориа. — И все вместе мы сумеем пройти этот путь и стать лучше.

Он улыбается, и странным образом эта улыбка пробуждает в душе Карен доверие.

***

У них маленькие комнаты, в которых нет ничего, кроме кроватей. Белые медицинские робы, одинаковые для мужчин и женщин. Групповая терапия каждый день, многочасовые медитации. Это скучновато, но каждое утро они получают таблетки, которые делают происходящее немного веселее. В измененном состоянии сознания гораздо приятнее выяснять границы собственных возможностей.

Мистера Военные Эксперименты зовут Том и у него параноидное расстройство личности. Мистера Умника зовут Карл, и он очень любит болтать. У него получается медитировать даже без лекарств — или он просто так говорит. Том уверен, что он врет. Том вообще много в чем уверен, в том числе, что они все умрут тут из-за этих экспериментов. Карен не понимает, зачем он тогда сюда пришел.

Ей мало-помалу начинает тут нравиться.

А потом они переходят к практической части, и таблетки отменяют. Теперь перед каждой медитацией они получают небольшую дозу эфира — кажется, это эфир. А вместо групповых занятий — сидения перед маятником или какими-то странными лампами. Или барокамеры, где царит полная тишина. Или многочасовые сидения перед динамиком, откуда доносится белый шум.

Дни сливаются, ночи отличаются от них только изменением освещения. Карен не знает, сколько времени она провела здесь. Последнее, что она помнит — как их погружали в сон. Доктор пообещал, что это будет недолго, но, когда Карен пробуждают, она едва может идти, и ее везут на процедуры на больничной коляске. У нее появились странные язвы на спине, ягодицах и ногах. На руках — синие следы от уколов.

Чтобы взбодрить ее — именно так и говорит доктор Арбориа — они используют ток. Сначала он едва щекочет ее руки, ноги и виски, и это почти приятно, но постепенно сила тока наращивается, это становится очень больно, а в голове появляется странное гудение. Чтобы Карен не прикусила язык, в рот ей всовывают кожаный ремень.

Она с трудом может вспомнить, как зовут ее знакомых. Один — в соседней камере, и Карен чувствует его через стенку. Ночью она подползает к стене, потому что ей по-прежнему тяжело ходить, прижимается к ней лбом, а ее друг делает то же самое с другой стороны. Так они и сидят, их мысли движутся, как рыбы в воде, и можно ощутить это движение, как ты ощущаешь волны.

Волны. Карен не помнит, как выглядит море, но если захочет, то может легко воскресить в ушах его шум, крики чаек и ощущение крупнозернистого мокрого песка под ногами. Она словно переносится в темную комнату, где ее окружают звуки и ощущения, в ее личную барокамеру.

***

Им по-прежнему делают уколы. Она плохо помнит, зачем это нужно и с нетерпением ждет, когда можно будет что-нибудь почувствовать: горький вкус таблетки под языком, тепло солнечных лучей на коже, запахи моющего средства в купальне. Тело будто чужое, словно ее вынули из ее самой и перенесли еще куда-то. Друг пропал, его палата за стеной пуста, а до других дотянуться сложнее. Но она пытается каждую ночь: стаскивает свое странное неуклюжее тело с кровати, подходит к стене и слушает. Да, они там, занятые чем-то своим, погруженные в ощущения, которые получили раньше, путешествуют по воспоминаниям.

На руках и ногах у нее теперь много шрамов. Приходили другие люди, не мозгоправы, и они что-то делали с ними на операционном столе. Ей вводили анестезию, но она не понадобилась, ведь, если ей захочется, она легко может покинуть тело и вновь оказаться на улицах, идти, шаркая ногами, загребать мусор, щурясь от слишком ярких неоновых вывесок, обонять ароматы пота, выхлопных газов и газировки…

Но ей не хочется заниматься этим постоянно. Она хочет нового, и поэтому слушает каждую ночь, ища кого-нибудь в темноте.

***

После операций тело перестает быть неуклюжим. Оно чужое, как и мир вокруг, но это неважно, потому что мир сузился до простых приказов, до двоичного кода — яркие цифры на черном фоне. Мир не существует, пока не начинают гудеть вентиляторы. Мира нет, пока освещение не сменяется на кроваво-красное, а перед мысленным взором вспыхивают буквы:

**> RUN PROGRAM: SENTIONAUTS_**


End file.
